


And They Were Roommates

by Ange_Screams



Series: MDSkul Shenanigans: A JuBan Medical School Alternate Universe [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Medical School, Banri is Afraid of Dead Things, Enemies to Friends, Gen, He Collects References, Juza is a Practical Student, M/M, Medical students, Mentions of Animal Parts in Jars, Roommates, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_Screams/pseuds/Ange_Screams
Summary: It has only been two weeks since he's entered med school, and he's lovin' it. He's sure nothing will ruin it... Or is he...?The alternate summary is the title itself.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: MDSkul Shenanigans: A JuBan Medical School Alternate Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, they were roommates. 
> 
> Also, about the contents of the shelves, think about a human museum, but on a smaller scale. That’s what Juza has (and what I might also have if our classes would continue to be taught through online learning systems. Lhkfajs). So yeah, TW: Animal parts in jars

Med school is treating Juza fairly well, in his own opinion. Even if he has only attended two weeks of it, and the activities were mostly orientations, icebreakers, and introductions to the courses, he’s certain he’ll have a blast.

Well, he is already having a blast eating cake while looking at his shelf of perfectly preserved specimens. Each jar contains a specimen that was preserved for its significance in his studies. One jar contains a plant’s vascular system. Another one has a skeleton of a rat, with labels on it that can only read with a magnifying glass. In a bigger jar, a dyed heart of a pig is in it. If anyone will just come in at that moment—seeing him admire the pig’s heart—they might assume he killed someone and is admiring the evidence of it.

Luckily no one did. However, he is expecting a person to come by any second. The unit manager alerted him he’s getting a roommate as his room has the only vacant bed. Well, he is alone because he requested it, but the unit manager is such a good person that he can’t turn him down. So, even if he has no clue as to who his new roomie is—except that he’s also a med student—he still agreed to the request.

He wasn’t exactly told an estimated time of the person’s arrival except for the words, “He’s gonna move in on Saturday,” which is today, and it’s been nine hours since “today.” So, the boy isn’t sure when they are arriving.

In the meantime, he’ll listen to some loud music on his phone, eat more of the cake roll his mother sent over, and admire his (weird) collection of specimens while he waits for his new co-inhabitant.

With his headphones in and loud music playing, he doesn’t hear the creaking of the door as his new roommate opens it. However, he does hear the scream the newly-arrived makes as soon as he sees that familiar mop of purple hair.

_ “Eeeeeeehhhhh?! EEEEEHHHHHH?!” _ The luggage in Banri’s hands falls to the floor in a large thud as he screams and points at Juza then at the shelf in front of the boy.  _ “It’s you again?!” _ Banri continues, still shouting and pointing, now at Juza’s face.

_ “Do you always shout?!” _ Juza twirls in his swivel chair to face the intruder, no—new roommate—and replies back, his voice rising as well.

_ “Why the hell are you here?!” _ Just like when he exclaims he knows Juza back in one of their classes, Banri shouts, his voice getting louder, but he never takes a step toward the one seated.

_ “Because I dorm here, dumbass!” _ Now, Juza’s voice is as loud as Banri’s, but he tries to keep himself rooted in his chair so as not to cause damage like that time in the museum.

_ “What the hell, the unit manager didn’t fucking tell me?!” _

_ “Well, assflash newshole, he’s not obligated to tell you that!” _ Juza retorts back.

_ “He could’ve at least gave me a fucking heads-up that my roomie-to-be is a fucking bootleg Victor Frankenstein _ !” Banri gestures to the shelf Juza was just admiring earlier.

_ “Oh so now you‘re blaming me since you can’t handle preserved samples like these? That’s fucking rich,” _ Now Juza gestures to himself, still trying to keep seated.

_ “Well, who in their right mind would keep and display dead things in a shared room?!” _ It seems Banri got tired from shouting, but his tone still has that same plaintive whine.

_ “They’re references! Relevant to our studies, you fucking pussy!” _ Sensing that the shouting match is over, he confirms if he’s really the new roommate.

_ “Y’know what, you can just tell the unit manager that you want a new unit,” _

Banri stays silent for a whole three seconds.

_ “What?”  _ Juza asks

_ “I would but… there’s none…”  _ Banri meekly says.

_ “Well tough shit,”  _ Juza says  _ “You’re stuck with me now,” _

_ “To hell with this,” _ Banri mutters under his breath, but steps inside the main room anyway, avoiding the big shelf right in front of the door.  _ “At least put that shelf away from the main hall, sheesh. People will think you’re a murderer or something with that pig heart up there.” _

Juza’s surprised he noticed that one bit but thinks about the suggestion. Maybe he will move the shelf to the other vacant wall away from the door. Though, he might as well do that after helping Banri settle in, which… it seems he doesn’t need to.

_ “That’s all of your stuff?”  _ All he has are a backpack of clothes, a suitcase full of gadgets—a laptop, a handheld console, and their accessories—and his school bag which he assumes only has a few stationery.

_ “Yeah, and what’s it to you?” _

_ “I expected more, since, you know, you’re moving and shit.” _

_ “I’ll go home eventually to get them, but for now, I wouldn’t want to go back there.” _

_ “Okay…”  _ Juza feels that that is a story for next time.

It’s almost lunch, so he leaves the newbie to his unpacking and settling in and decides to make some food.

He wasn’t sure of what Banri wants to eat, so he goes with the “fail-safe” bacon, eggs, and pancakes—which are mostly for him. Well, one of the reasons these are what he could think of is because he hasn’t restocked his pantry yet. 

Just in time, Banri walks out and goes off into his—what Juza supposes will be a normal occurrence to them from now on—barrage of words,

_ “It’s fuckin’ lunch. Why bacon and eggs? And pancakes? Really, Hyodo? How did you keep fit all those times during college with these?”  _ Despite the words, Banri sits down at the empty chair in front of him as he waits for the cook to sit down as well.

_ “I haven’t restocked the pantry, yet. The package comes every Sunday and it’s Saturday. And for your information, I train every day, that’s why I’m ripped.”  _ Juza sets the pancakes to his side of the table, then sits down as well and gestures to the food for Banri to get from first. Albeit their, rather shattering, first meeting in the museum, a welcome is still in place for the person.

Only the sound of utensils can be heard, and for Banri, it was a bit awkward. So, he tries to striker up a conversation with the person he might be spending the rest of the semester with.

_ “So, hoods?” _

_ “None of your business.”  _

_ “How about swimming?”  _

_ “Complete exercise.” _

_ “Answer properly, will you? I’m trying to be familiar with you.” _

_ “I think we’re familiar enough with going against me in intramurals for four years in a row.” _

If Banri’s senior was there with them, she would say, “BURN, BOY!” So, he’s thankful she isn’t and just didn’t answer him anymore. 

_ “I’ll cook dinner later. Who knows what sweet thing you’ll add to the table.” _

Juza notices the lack of desserts at their dinner later, so he volunteers to do breakfast tomorrow morning. During that dinner, they discuss who gets to cook when—and what mostly to cook, because Banri has a feeling he’d get something sweet when it was Juza’s turn to cook—their share in the rent, and where Juza will move his specimen shelf.

_ “Seriously, man. Don’t put that damn thing right where people can see them. Not everyone who enters is as weird as you.” _

_ “Who says I’m gonna allow just anyone enter?” _

All Banri wants to do is slap his face at how obnoxious and dense his new living companion can be. Will he survive the next few weeks living with this big hunk with a sweet tooth? Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> AH! I'm actually a few weeks late, but uni and some personal stuff came up so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it! Hit me up on Twitter or comment below.


End file.
